21 March 2015 Tornado Outbreak
NOTE: This outbreak is currently incomplete because I'm too damn lazy sometimes. This twiser outbreak was the ultimate 'reasonable' tornadic day of all time. Hundreds of twisters scoured multiple states, especially Texas, which had over 300+ tornados alone, and overall, this one day alone featured at least 13 EF4 tornados along with coincidentally five EF5 twisters. More than 450 people were killed at the end of the day. As of 11 August 2015, it was finally confirmed that the final death toll was 463, and more than $6.1 billion in damages were done. Tornado Totals At least 517 twisters were reported, as 414 were confirmed. This twister outbreak hit a few metropolitan areas, and even had multiple villages entirely flattened. On 20 March at 10:40 PM CDT, the SPC detected a monstrous extropical cyclone, as the first predictions, not all that accurate obviously, said a 65% chance of significant or higher tornados in multiple states]. Fatality by State and Categories At least 296 fatalities were claimed in Texas, 174 from just one tornado in that state. At least 59 people were killed in Kansas, 44 in Oklahoma, one in Missouri, 38 in Arkansas, 24 in Indiana, and two in Mississippi. Notable Tornados Order At least 28 notable twisters occurred in this monstrous outbreak. Bedford, Indiana This powerful tornado cut only 4.2 miles of destruction through Bedford, Indiana, as it formed at 1:06 AM EDT, as it dissipated at 1:15 AM that morning. It first was over open fields for most of its life, but then hit hit Bedford, as two homes sustained EF4+ damage, but it turns out one wasn't well-anchored, and one has been abandoned since 1942, but all four occupants in the occupied house were killed. It continued on, obliterating at least 21 homes over it's 4.2-mile path, damaging 94 homes, killing four people, as it left 51 people injured. It died about 40 seconds after leaving town. Kingsford-Faulkner, Oklahoma This tornado tracked 14.3 miles between two smaller cities, lasted 32 minutes, and caused ~$9 million in damages. It first formed at 12:39 AM CDT 1:40 AM EDT in an open field. It was at first a 40-metre ropy EF0 tornado, but it rapidly intensified over the next few minutes. After it tracked 3 miles, it then hit high-end EF2 strength, and hit a farm just 1/2 a mile northwest of Kingsford. Over 95,000 stock of crop were completely flattened, as four barns were completely ripped off their foundations, nine flattened, as only one barn was intact. When the barns were hit, it was already 300 metres wide, and it finally hit Kingsford, population 2,614, as it first hit the high school and three elementary schools. The middle school barely recieved any damage, but the high school had its roof completely leveled, as the elementary schools had at least one wall completely downed by the 140-mph winds at the time. It kept intensifying rapidly, and then hit a rental car place. There, 14 of the 19 cars were totaled, including a rare 2011 BMW M3 E92 and a 1989 Ford Mustang SVO. The tornado then hit two subdivisions, as it was near EF4 strength. After it hit Kingsford's subdivisions, it hit the downtown area, affecting 11 businesses and an entire community college. The college had its roof completely ripped off, along with five of the 14 walls on the 2nd floor and many students injured. After it left the town, it's official that at least 36 homes were flattened, as 271 were damaged. Eight people were killed in Kingsford, five of them from the college, one in a 2006 BMW 323Ci when it got thrown 300 feet into the air and totaled, and two in the subdivisions, as 84 people were injured in Kingsford. When the college was hit, the twister was at 170mph EF4 strength, as it finally hit peak strength just before hitting the tiny village of Frontier, 1 mile southwest of Kingsford. In Frontier, out of 11 homes, eight of them were completely leveled, as the tornado remained consistent with peak strength for 6 miles. One fatality and at least 21 injuries occurred within this location. The town was off the map at that point, and is officially a ghost town. After Frontier got hit, it finally hit Faulkner, 3 miles southwest of Frontier, and at peak strength. The tornado slammed into four industrial buildings, one that was abandoned just four years prior to the twister, as 47 homes were completely flattened, 221 damaged, as at least 33 cars were totaled. It swept away one home entirely, but it wasn't well-anchored, as it left Faulkner almost entirely in ruins. 75% of the structures in Faulkner were damaged. Faulkner had 3 fatalities resulted along with nearly 100 injuries, and one more death occurred in a mobile home two miles southeast of Faulkner two minutes after the tornado turned directions. It finally died out, as $9.19 million, 13 fatalities and 229 injuries were the result of the giant funnel. Harper-Rago Tornado This large but rather breif tornado crossed into two towns in Kansas. It formed 9 miles south of Harper, moving north at around 40 mph, as it gained strength slowly but rapidly grew bigger as it tracked through the empty cornfields. It took 14 minutes to reach Harper, as it hit multiple brick structures in downtown Harper. At least 32 buildings were destroyed, 84 damaged in Harper, as the tornado tracked a very parallel path to Route 14. Despite this tornado happening at nighttime, only two deaths were claimed in Harper. However, around 115 people were injured in the tornado's path which was up to 3/4 of a mile wide. It had winds exceeding 255mph, but however, it wasn't over any alleged structures at that time and was only going over a wheat field. However, at that point, a barn got entirely swept away, as a tractor was torn so thoroughly it was unrecognizeable. Studies have shown, though, that a tornado of EF3 strength would've done the same thing to a 1960s tractor and a barn that was almost 100 years old. The farmowner's house was 600 feet away from the tornado, as it had recieved high-end EF3 damages, as nobody was injured in that farm. The tornado significantly weakened before hitting Rago, and when it did, it left at least 68 buildings destroyed, including four businesses, two schools, and 61 residential homes, along with a large Tractory Supply Inc building in downtown Rago. 34 people were injured, 5 dead in Rago alone, and the tornado continued to do nothing other than destroy a few barns and scoured the cornfields up to .4 inches in depth. It died out at 4:15 AM CDT after being on the ground for almost 45 minutes, tracking 29.39 miles, enveloping up to 3/4 mile wide. In the end, 7 people were killed, 155 others injured, 6 on Route 14 when multiple vehicles were thrown, 34 in Rago, and 115 in Harper. Around 100 buildings were destroyed, 242 damaged, with around $15 million in damages tallied up in the very end. Red Oak-McCurtain-Bokoshe Tornado It formed 3 miles south of Red Oak, traveling north at around 25 mph, as tornado sirens wailed just 8 minutes before the tornado actually hit. Only 30 seconds after the tornado formed, it was already an EF3 with 140mph wind tearing all of the corn in its path apart. Just outside of Red Oak, a barn was completely thrown into the air, as a farmowner's house got entirely flattened, and all farm equipment was thrown and/or destroyed throroughly. The tornado hit Red Oak just 2 minutes after the farm got entirely destroyed. It directly hit the centre of town, destroying 67 buildings, leaving 35 damaged. Many vehicles were thrown into the air, as multiple homes were completely flattened. Two people were killed in Red Oak, 31 others were injured. The twister also hit the town of McCurtain 35 minutes after leaving Red Oak in ruins, as it hit peak strength there and completely annihilated multiple suburban areas of the town . In total, 49 homes recieved EF3 damage or higher, and almost all of the buildings in the town were destroyed, or recieved EF2 damage or higher. Thirty homes recieved EF4 damage, and 5 people were killed by the tornado in McCurtain, despite the warnings being around 45 minutes before the twister hit. At least 75 injuries were claimed in McCurtain, as the tornado turned and hit Bokoshe at 8:55 AM CDT, destroying 39 homes, leaving 54 damaged, killed two more people in the town, and left the town at 8:57 AM, as the tornado killed a man on Route 270 when his SUV got thrown at least 200 feet away, as the other 4 occupants survived, including an 8-month-old child who miraculously had no injuries. In total, the tornado tracked 32.66 miles, was up to 600 metres wide, killed 10 people, and left 161 others injured. This was the first tornado to hit multiple areas that could clearly be seen, as it totaled up to around US$40 million in damage. At least 184 buildings were destroyed, including 11 businesses, around 95 other buildings damaged. It was also the first tornado that day to have >85% of any towns to recieve any higher than EF1 damage, as 95% of McCurtain had been almost entirely destroyed. Elm Mills-Isabel Tornado This rope tornado struck two smaller towns not far from the previous Rago-Harper tornado. The tornado formed just 1/2 a mile from Elm Mills. When it hit, at least 10 homes were destroyed, 16 damaged, as 16 people were left injured, none dead in Elm Mills. This is because of highly sparse population in that area. The tornado crossed through rough terrain before hitting the town of Isabel, destorying 43 buildings, leaving 22 damaged, killing one person, leaving 21 injured. Multiple vehicles were thrown on the highway when the tornado kept tracking through after hitting Isabel. Multiple corn fields were entirely torn apart, and 4 hangars in a nearby abandoned airport were almost entirely swept away. The main building of the airport was also entirely destroyed, as it suffered $1.1 million in damages. A few people were injured in a trailer home when it got demolished when the tornado was at EF2 strength just 90 seconds before dying. The tornado died off 2.5 miles west of Isabel, as it lasted for around 25 minutes, tracked nearly 11 miles actual mileage was 10.84 miles, was up to 1/6 of a mile wide, and caused severe damage to multiple buildings. At the end, this twister left 2 people dead and 34 people injured, as 2 injuries were in Elm Mills, 21 in Isabel, 3 in the trailer home, and six on the highway. The tornado caused >$1.58 million in damages of the structures in Elm Mills and Isabel were not well-treated or they were abandoned, more than 2/3 of that damage pricetag from that abandoned airport that was abandoned in 2006. Ozark-Lavaca-Barling, Arkansas This massive tornado would be the first official EF5 of the day. It formed just 1 mile south of Hunt, Arkansas, rapidly gaining intensity as it passed through some foothills. It first the town of Ozark at 11:05 AM, causing severe to extreme damage to multiple brick homes alone the path. It entirely spilled some debris into the Arkansas River not too far from Ozark, and then turned towards Lavaca. Three people were killed in Ozark, around 40 others injured. It remained over open fields for a while is where that photo is taken when it crossed Route 217. In Lavaca, the worst damage occurred along the path in that tornado. It left at least 100 homes entirely flattened, even brick homes in that area. Ground scouring occurred to be as deep as 6 inches, as the tornado in Lavaca had hit its peak strength, or at 255 +/- 40mph. What that indicates is that it could've been actually anywhere from 215 to 295mph, but it's estimated from the damage to be closer to 250. The torando hit Lavaca at 11:50 AM, but however, the results are still tragic. Despite the Tornado Emergency being issued 42 minutes before the tornado hit with EF5 strength, at least 17 people were killed in Lavaca alone, 133 injured. The twister did the most damage in Lavaca as well. It finally hit the town of Barling, narrowly missing Central City, which had one window shattered from the tornado when it was around 1/3 of a mile from the actual tornado itself, which was already a gigantic mile-wide killer funnel. When it hit Barling, it left one home with EF4 damage, as 31 buildings had EF2/EF3 damage, thus confirmed destroyed, as 55 other buildings were damaged. The tornado left Barling at 12:20 PM after 3 minutes of hitting the small town. One person got killed in Barling, 26 others were injured. It lifted 10 minutes after hitting Barling, continuing over open fields. It almost hit Pocola, but died just before it could've been confirmed to hit Pocola. That town got lucky, as the tornado was only 1/2 a mile away when it died out. The gigantic funnel left tragic results. Twenty-one people were confirmed dead along its path of 37.91 miles in length, up to a mile in width, with more than 150 buildings entirely flattened, 64 destroyed, as 92 were damaged. This resulted into a $50 million pricetag, as around 200 people were injured by the churning killer. This tornado claimed more than half of all fatalities in Arkansas. De Queen, AR-Broken Bow, OK Tornado This was a "rare" isolated tornado for that day anyway, as only 16 for all 414 accounted twisters were isolated on 21 March. This was also part of one of only four isolated storms overall. This tornado formed 1/2 a mile west of De Queen, moving directly east at approximately 50mph. It gained strength rapidly, as it was already at EF4 strength when hitting De Queen. When it actually hit, it immediately destroyed several homes simultaneously, as people have also reported that mobile homes were buffeted like confetti from 700 feet away, which comes to show exactly how powerful the tornado actually is. It left De Queen at 12:49 PM, leaving at least 118 buildings leveled, 39 damaged. Two people were killed in De Queen, 37 injured. It also slammed into Eagletown, being near peak strength. Within Eagletown, 63 buildings were entirely destroyed, 58 damaged, as two fatalities were claimed here, along with 34 injuries. It remained over an open field for most of its life, but it then hit Broken Bow, Oklahoma after crossing state lines, causing the worst damage aong its path over there. Within a few minutes at 1:10 PM, it was already reported that around 75 homes and buildings were entirely flattened, as brick homes had also stood no chance against the giant mile-wide twister. It was at peak strength by then, and died out just 3 minutes after leaving Broken Bow. Four people died in Broken Bow, 65 injuries. Seven people were also injured on the highway, one person killed. Overall, the twister tracked 24.9 miles, lasted 29 minutes, killed nine people, injured 143, left more than 250 buildings entirely leveled, at least 150 damaged. It totaled into $35 million in damages. Ridge-Hearne, TX An extremely thin but violent F5 tornado tore 5 towns apart within just 64 minutes of being on the ground. It formed right on the southwest side of Ridge, Texas, destroying 29 homes, leaving 11 damaged. One person was killed in Ridge, 35 injured. This is because this tornado was unusually violent for a rope tornado only 95 metres wide. Its peak width was not even 152 metres around 500 feet, making it one of the top 10 narrowest tornados rated anywhere in the category of EF4 or above. The tornado reamained highly consistent with its strength crossing through Easterly, causing massive damage. Thirty homes destroyed, 16 damaged, and the tornado crossed Route 79, throwing 3 cars, killing 6 vehicle occupants, 4 in an SUV. The tornado killed three people in Easterly, injured 19 others, as it then hit Hearne at 2:20 PM CDT, as there, it killed 14 people and left around 375 people injured. At least 211 homes were destroyed, 92 damaged, as one more fatality occurred in a mobile 1/2 a mile outisde of Hearne, as the other 4 occupants were injured. The tornado quickly died off just 3 minutes after leaving Hearne. In its path of 26.7 miles, it killed 25 people, left 434 others injured, left more than 300 buildings entirely flattened, including 32 businesses, 13 schools, and 10 industrial buildings. Multiple brick homes were noted to have been entirely swept away except for one or two of the four walls of an interior room. Studies claim that winds would have to be at least 201 miles an hour in order to have done that, as winds were recorded to have gone up to 210 miles an hour. Almost 120 structures were damaged, as >600 vehicles were totaled, 29 of them being ripped apart so thoroughly that they're unrecognizable, even if that car had the badges left on one or two of the metal scraps. This added up to around $100 million in damages, as it would be one of the top 10 most damaging tornados of that day. Category:Violent Outbreaks